Last Kiss
by XxDreamsAreBetterThanRealityxX
Summary: Fang Cries. Find Out Why. Sorry Summary Sucks. My First SongFic. FAX!


**Hey, so in my other story, I said I was going to change my username. But I changed my mind.**

**Anyways, this story is unlike any other story I have ever written, for two reasons. 1: I have never written a sad story. 2: I have never written a song fic. **

**But I decided that I might as well try.  
**

**Its set about a year after MAX. They're at Dr. M's. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Maximum Ride or Pearl Jam**

**Hope Ya Like!  
**_

* * *

Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

It's been a week.

We had been dating for about a year, now she is gone. Totally out of my life, out of everybody's.

We still cry, we sob. I'm the worst. I never cried before that tragic day.

I'm sitting on my bed, just staring at her pictures, tears rolling down my cheek.

**Fang, you need to stop. Your gonna make me cry...again. **I hear Angels voice in my head. It is full of tears. I take a few shaky breaths.

**I'm better now. **I'm still chocked up and shaking, desperately trying to hold back my sobs.

**I know this hard, and you miss her but- **

**Angel, please get out of my head. **I interrupt her.

I feel Angel leave.

I glance back down at the pictures. There is one of her smiling big into the camera. There was another with me kissing her on the mouth. And one with her holding Angel when she was having a bad night. There was one of the whole flock with Iggy and Gazzy building a small bomb, Angel was playing with Celeste, and Nudge was playing with her hair. She had a priceless look on her face.

I can't help it. I start crying hard. **I'm sorry, Angel. **I think. She just lets me cry.

It was my fault that she wasn't there kissing me like she did when she wasn't busy.

It was my fault that she wasn't there helping the flock.

It was my fault that she wasn't there at all.

* * *

_We were out on a date in my mother's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, up straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead_

She came downstairs, looking amazing. She was wearing her favorite black skinny jeans and a black and white shirt.

"I thought I better match you." She said, looking at my black jeans and black leather jacket.

I flashed the grin that I knew knocked her off her feet.

We decided not to fly that night because we were going to an outside concert, her favorite band, Pearl Jam. So, Dr. M let us take her car.

I climbed into the drivers seat. She reached out and grabbed my hand. She beamed at me.

The concert was two towns away, so we had about a 30 minute drive.

But we didn't get to drive very far.

"Fang!" She called. There was a car sitting in the middle of the road. Obviously the engine was dead.

_I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard last. _

I was going too fast to stop, otherwise she would have been thrown through the windshield.

So, I swerved to the right.

"FANG!" She screamed.

The tires squealed as I tried to control the car.

All the windows shattered when the car hit a tree at 80 mph.

The last thing I heard was the girl I loved screaming out in pain.

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

I wanted to be dead.

_When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm rollin' through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
"Hold me darling just a little while."  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss  
But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life that night._

I woke up out of my unconsciousness. My head was swimming to remember what happened.

Then I saw the car. It looked like it had exploded. The doors had fallen off, there was no more glass in the windows. I was lying in a bed of that said glass.

I looked around more and saw people standing all around me. I could hear sirens way off in the distance. Then I became aware of something warm in my eye and realized that my forehead was bleeding. Badly.

I managed to stand up, stumbling a few times.

I needed to find her. If I was still alive, then so was she.

After what felt like endless searching, I finally found her, lying on top of a door next to the tree we hit.

"Fang..." Her voice was no more then a whisper.

I fell onto my knees beside her and lifted her head.

She didn't look like she was going to make it. She was paler then I had ever seen anyone. She had deep cuts in her face. She was panting, looking for a breath. Glass was stuck everywhere in her skin. She was going to die.

"Fang, hold me. For just a little while. One more time." She knew she was going to die too.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. Our last kiss.

"I love you, Fang." She whispered and took her last breath.

I lost her. I lost my love. I lost my life.

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

She was gone. And it was my fault. My Max.

* * *

**The song is 'Last Kiss' By Pearl Jam. I thought it would fit Fang's feelings if anything ever happened to Max. **

**So..?  
**


End file.
